space_junkfandomcom-20200215-history
Soviet Log 66
Jesus Monkeys* Round 5 Having performed an(other) abrupt about face, the gang runs back up the stairs towards the 4th floor of the building where Christian the Pathetic Window Washer lives, (and that they had also followed the D-Town boys to). Gio, the slowest, was so far behind that now he is first! The much faster Tony quickly overtakes him though, and Afredo soon catches up a well. Up above, Louie crawls towards the stair as the 2 Voormis close in on him from either side. The gang is too slow, they take him down and start feeding on him! On the last landing, Affie uses his Paramedic Skill to stabilize Staphano, but he looks badly injured. Tony makes it all the way to the Slingers and throws a punch, Squad Commanding to hit! Round 6 Afredo charges past Gio, blocking him out of the fight, so Gio spits in Stefo's bandage on the way by and moves as far as he can. Tony gets bit for nasty RF by one Slinger, while Afie gets Bola'd by the other! Afredo goes with a Hail-Mary Defend Squad Command Benny PD Flurry to hit, but gets defended on the next strike. Afie gets Bola'd again, Defends again! Gio is till trying to get in close enough to attack, but is just too slow. Meanwhile, Dante catches up, throws a knife, and hits, (despite the simultaneous penalty), thanks to Squad Command! The Vroomi is badly hurt, and moves off, using its high speed to get away. Tony gets bola'd, and knocked Prone this time. Afie chases after it, and Tony kips up, chasing after it as well. He catches up and gives it a punch, but gets defended, punches again, and gets defended again!. Round 7 Dante throws another knife, missing the Slinger and hitting Tony instead! Tony spends some stamina to reduce the damage. Afie moves up as well, launches a Flurry, and kills it. (Tony Jabs simultaneously, for the super-squail!). Tony catches the next one, jabs at it and hits its hide! Afredo runs up as well, but it keeps running simultaneously and gets away again, Bola Cits Afie, (avoiding his melee optimized RF with the ranged attack), who Resists, but gets knocked Prone! Tony keeps up the chase, gets in a punch, but gets bit back simultaneously for his trouble. Afie decides to use his Papal Lore Skill to try and figure out what the hell is going on with the frik'n monsters; even with a -4 penalty he makes his DC Check by one, then stands up. Round 8 Gio smells smoke, but stops on the landing and searches Louie anyway, grabbing one of his custom straight razors. Afredo Papal Lores (again),that the Voormi are some kind of supernatural protectors of religious artifacts or something? Tony Jabs at the remaining Slinger as Afie stands back up. Tony gets bit, Resists, then gets bit again. Tony reverse punch brass knuckles, but gets defended :( Dante moves up, throws a knife at Tony again, and hits him again, hurtfully this time! Afredo catches up, again, and clubs off the last of the beast's Hide. At this point, Dante uses his mystical powers to Animate all of his thrown away knives, including the one that is stuck in Tony, and also the one stuck in the beast, which bites Tony again! Then it moves away and hows! Dante calls his knives back, while Tony keeps chasing the injured creature down the hall. Dante sends his knife ahead, but just then a Voormi Shaman comes out of the Apartment to the south, all with Fetishes & Shit! He Hard-Winds Tony and Afredo; Afie Natural One Defends into it, but also Natural 1s the Save!). Tony gets knocked Prone, again. The Slinger gets wasted by it though. Round 9 Smoke can now be seen coming from the north apartment down the hall. Tony preambles, Afredo uses Papal Lore once again to try and de-escalate the Shaman, Crossing himself furiously, and actually manages to calm it! It seems to respond, but is speaking some sort of foreign tongue that none of the Italian lads are fluent in, (French). But just then Tony kips up and charges ahead, alarming it! It backs away into the south apartment; Afredo follows, peeking into the apartment to see 2 more Slingers and 2 more Sluggers! Tony moves up to north apartment, and sees that the rear of the unit is on fire! Also, there are piles of rotting slaughtered and eaten corpses scattered about the apartment, including a fresher loking Gio the plumber corpse. Tony moves up to check it out, and notices a satchel around his shoulders. Round 10 Gio loots Louie's other razor, while Afredo moves up adjacent to the Sluggers to get a better look into the south room, whee he sees more corpse plies. The shaman tries to communicate in some other language, (Romanch/Swiss Hillbilly?), but they get to many penalties to understand. Over in the other apartment, Tony grabs the satchel off of the body of other Gio. Dante is still running down the hallway. Afie yells at Christian to come out of the closet because the building's on fire; amazingly, Christian answers back! The Shaman appears to order two of the Vroomis over to the closet, while tony and Afie continue to fail to understand. Christian comes out of the closet, and it looks like there is the unconscious form of Rowdy Boffin! Christian appears unfazed by the Vroomi? Tony and Afie try to use their loud slow, broken Italian to communicate with the shaman, but just suck, (Afie gets a natural one). Eventually, though with Christian's assistance they are able to End Combat! Out of Combat Time now, Gio catches up at the speed of the plot and uses his design and construction skill to figure out how to collapse the roof and smother the fire, (he gets Tony to help him pull the support beam). Now that Afie and Dante are able to communicate with the Shaman, the are able to convince him to let them them take Christian with them. "You will always be mine!" the Shaman tells him ominously as he's on his way out though. The Shaman tells the gang however "you are worthy of life". Afie Crits his farewell Beguile, prompting the Shaman to ask if he "seeks knowledge?" Affie volunteers to stay behind and learn "knowledge". The rest of the gang cheerfully abandons him to his fate with the murderous cannibalistic hairy beast-men. On the way out of the building Dante convinces 18 urchins squatting there to relocate to another, less monsterfull, building. The others grab the unconscious form of Stefo and 'weekend at Bernies' him back to the hang-out. Gio doesn't think that they are followed. Block 2 The rest of the group return to the clubhouse to interrogate Stefano, but without medical attention he is too out of it to be much good for anything, and Christian is exceedingly unhelpful. Dante and Gio start into a block to wear Christian down; Gio eventually convinces him to tell him that he had discovered a book, (stolen from a priest), with arcane knowledge in it, and cast a spell that summoned the fantastic creatures. He says the downtown boys were only after him because he was talking to us, he just saw an opportunity to feed the douches to his pet monsters. Meanwhile, Alfie learns that Christian had been luring people to the apartment at the Vroomi's request, for them to eat. None the less he still allows them to complete the ritual on him that opens him up the the wisdom of the slothful eye. Tony Trains Street-Smarts. Other Gios satchel had notes for casing out a jewelry store over by the Bank. Block 3 Gio gives Christian 20 lira to get out of town, then trains in Running. Affie trains in his occult power thing? Tony finishes training Street-Smarts. Dante successfully Acquires another Multi-Weapon mod, (Chainsword?) Block 4 Gio still runs, Dante successfully Acquires another Multi-Weapon mod, (Impact Hammer). Tony trains Observation. Afredo has his money shot, the sleeping eye teaches him the knowledge of the Elder Sign Ritual. - 2 Sleep Blocks, (with a watch!) Wednesday Morning Block 1 Block 1 is a sleep-in block to make up for the watches. Bonus Skill Bonus from Arbiter! Gio takes Interrogation Techniques, Tony Intimidates, Afredo Aim, Dante takes Elemental Torpedo. Block 2 With his newfound Skill in interrogation, Gio Interrogate Stafano, finding out that they were after the safety deposit boxes too! Gio threatens to smash Stepho's fingers with his hammer, but the others stop him, (or perhaps he just missed?). Tony plays worse cop to Gio's Bad Cop, intimidates the fucker bad! This prompts Stepho to admit that the D-Boys are also looking for the Octopus Ring(?!). Dante Acquires another Multi-Mod, Afredo has to Benny for it to engineer more weapons. Rewards 3 Points Gio 1 Bennie and 1 Random point Dante 1 Bennie Category:Soviet